Secret Covenant
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: Gin X OC. For mature minds only. Contains lemons. 18 years recommended.


"Remind me again why I needed to get all this blasted paperwork done now?!" I give a hard sigh as I shift the paperwork on the desk a bit, trying to find my pen that decided to wander off for the upteenth time. Gin Ichimaru snickers at me, his words full of mirth as he tells me, "Because Lord Aizen wants them done as soon as possible, Retha." I give a derisive snort to add on, "Plus I'm your prisoner now that I'm here in Huecho Mundo and must jump when you order such. At least you're polite about it, even if it's laced with copious amounts of sarcasm. If I'd have realized I'd be a blasted desk clerk, I'd have thought twice about coming here with Orihime. NOW WHERE IN BLAZES IS THE INFERNAL PEN?! I'M GONNA SHOOT SOMETHING IN A MINUTE! WHERE IS THE THRICE CURSED THING?!" Gin's hand comes down above my head to shake a pen in front of my face, his snicker expected and making my own lips quirk up as my anger melts in seconds. "It was on the other side of the papers, my firey fox. I may just have to start charging you for finding it if you keep losing it." I laugh right along with him to note, "Uh huh. That's the pen from my bag, but nice try." I swipe it out of his hand for him to actually open his eyes to look at me, the orbs of blue absolutely gorgeous as he asks me, "How did you know?" I snicker and say to him, "It's my sketching pen, Gin. Hence why it has only half the ink left. As opposed to the one I was using that barely had any left in it. Plus I've actually found the first one." I bring my foot out to turn in the chair, holding the pen between my toes to show him. He snickers really hard at the sight to tell me, "Clever little fox, aren't you? I have to say I enjoy having you here, Retha. You are so funny to watch and talk with. I find I like having you as my prisoner just for your natural humorous attitude." I give him a warm smile to open the pen and take the ink section out to write with. "I'm really glad you enjoy my company, Gin. I was really dissapointed you turned out to be on the opposing team when all that chaos during Rukia's execution happened." Gin gives me a questioning look. "Really? But we only ran into each other three times." I snicker as my toes curl. "That's all it took. You are quite attractive and the smile you always have is contagious to me. I know I may not be much to look at myself with my comfy mixed up fashion sense. But the moment I set my eyes on you, everything went up in flames. Much like my life when I got back home to then pack up and come here." I give him a frown as I sigh and lean my head on an arm propped up on the desk. "Granted, I don't like what you or Aizen are planning one bit. Mass murder and destruction just to make a key to a door just sounds way too over the top to me. But it's not like I have any way of doing anything detrimental to change things. Unless I did something stupid and reckless to get myself flattened. I'm the weakest of Team Karakura Town, even Orihime has more ability than I do. Which I find rather irksome to say the least. But I'll gladly avoid the typhoon headed for Karakura Town and sit myself right here. At least this way, I can avoid the conflict somewhat. Especially since this could swing either way in my book."

Gin gives me a knowing grin to call my word play. "Ah! You don't think my side will win, do you?" I give him a grin of my own to state, "My team wins, I go home. Your team wins, I stay here and you get me for a permanent resident. Either way, I live through it with mild crisping." Gin claps at my assessment to say to me, "Such a clever fox you are. But if your side wins, that means I won't make it either, you know." I give a really hard sigh and say to his surprise, "I know… Don't remind me… Maybe I could put in a good enough word to have you exiled instead of executed… Or just outright smuggle you to my parents house as my fiance after you took me on some romantical trip… Ack! This is gonna drive me bonkers thinking about this!" Gin open his eyes to stare at me as I give another hard sigh. "You'd try to keep them from killing me? Why would you do such a thing for a traitor, Retha?" I give him a hard and very piercing look, making him go even more wide eyed as I snarl at him. "Hello?! You think you keeping me safe and ensuring I'm well tended to didn't go unnoticed by me?! You think I want to watch them run you through when I actually consider you a friend instead of a jailer?! Get on the band wagon already! I don't want to see you dead, Gin! I told you on many occasions I like you! So what the Hell makes you think I won't try my best to keep you from getting axed?! I'll snatch the damn Hogyoku trinket and wish for you to stay safe before Aizen crunches me afterwards if that's what it takes! I've only had a few people I really care about in my life! And I'll gladly burn before I just casually step aside to watch anyone gut you for any reason!" Gin blinks a few times as tears trek down my face, my air coming out a bit harder than I'd like as he notes, "You really do care. It isn't an act, is it?" I point at him to make my point clear. "You are not expendable to me, Gin. If anything, you are the most important person I have in my life at the moment. I may not have any ability to stop Aizen's grand plans of conquest. But I am not about to roll over and play at complacentcy when it comes to keeping you alive. So get that through your fogging noggin and commit it to memory. Now that I've made such clear, I'm gonna try to finish these damned papers before I lose what's left of my sanity." I go to scoot the chair back in, when one of the legs cracks and breaks loose. I give a yelp as I fall, the chair collapsing as I bang my head on the desk. Stars dance over my closed eyes as I grip my head with both hands, the sensation of sticky redness lacing down my head and into my fingers as Gin kneels next to me. "That must have hurt. You're dripping red, my dear fox." I give a short bark of a laugh to tell him, "No. It tickled. God Almighty, that was many shades of not pleasant. What did I hit my head against on the desk?" I put one hand to the floor to stay upright as he tells me, "The corner where there's a very sharp point." I try to get up onto my feet, but moving my knee has me flinch and curl into a ball instead. "OW! I think landing on my knee was a bad idea. Good grief."

Gin carefully rolls up my pant leg, his touch making me flinch for whole other reasons. "Indeed. It's getting to be a very nice shade of blue. You aren't walking for a bit." I give a loud sigh and go limp on the floor to tell him, "And this would be when my dad would tell me we'd have to cut my leg off to send me to the foreign legion. Though he may have passed out already depending on how much red I'm leaking." I note the sensation of my collar getting wet. Gin tells me with a slight sigh, "You've left quite the puddle, my dear fox. Let me take a better look." I tell him automatically, "Aizen will not like it if you ruin your very nice white outfit. And I'm not stain treating it either. I don't do laundry very well." But Gin just chuckles to lift me up and set my back against the desk. "Should I check your vision by holding up my fingers?" I keep my eyes closed to tell him, "Not unless you want me to lose my temper and give you a finger." Gin snickers really hard to state, "Even when you're angry you amuse me to no end. Just hold still for me to see how bad your head is." His fingers run through my hair with care, the red streaked curls getting stickier as my neck gets red to then have it run down my front to stain my tops. He finds the cut to tell me, "That is quite a gash, my fox. You may need stitches or Orihime to reject this." I give another long sigh as my vision gets a little fuzzy. "Or you could just use a bit of kido yourself." His hands still in my hair, and his words are warm. "True. It would save on a trip across the building. This will sting a bit. Hold still now." I hold my head as still as possible as his fingers slowly trace over the gash, the feel of his kido lacing over it in cool notes like a crisp breeze. It only stings a little as he works. But my eyes are watering by the time he's done. He tilts my head up when he's finished, and his smile dissapears when the tears trek down my face. "What's wrong, my fox? Don't tell me it stung that badly?" I shake my head. "It isn't my head that's hurting, Gin. And no it isn't my knee either. Although that aches a bit more than tolerable." I give a hard sniff as Gin reaches up to wipe away a tear with his fingers, his eyes gazing at me with a look of concern. "Then what is it, Retha?" I lock my eyes on his to give him my full attention, and I ask him what has been bothering me this whole time. "Is it too much to hope I might be more than just your prisoner?" His eyes go wide in surprise, my own drifting down as I go really red all over. "Yeah... I figured you might not be interested. What with the idea that you and Rangiku were more than just platonic among other things. But I've been wanting to say something for days. I just-" Gin places his fingers to my lips to silence me and I look back up to meet his gaze. His eyes hold traces of sorrow as he looks at me, and his words are just as sad. "I did have an attachment to Rangiku. And in many ways I still do, my sweet fox." I give a hard sigh against his fingers to mutter, "Oh...Then forget I said anything... I'll just-" But his words cut me off, and they send me reeling. "That doesn't mean I am not very attached to you as well, Retha."

My eyes go as wide as allowed to have me go stock still, not even daring to breathe as Gin leans forwards. His fingers drift down to lift my chin slightly as his lips come to rest against mine, and my whole body goes hot like he set me on fire. It only takes one skipped beat of my heart, then I throw my arms around his neck to kiss him back. His hands lace over me, one to nestle into the curls at the back of my head as the other drifts down to my waist. I feel as if I'm drowning in sticky honey as he places sweet kisses to my lips, my own just as sugared and attentive as I give in to what I've been pining for since the day I laid eyes on him. Everything is roaring inside me like an inferno as I give in to this wonderful sin of seppun. Until I try to move and my knee bumps against the desk. I give a yelp and flinch, Gin noting my trembling as I growl out, "That was not a smart thing for me to do." He gives me an overly dramatic sigh, then his hands come down to lift me into his arms. "Then we should have you tended to. Come along, my precious fox." I give a loud sigh of my own as I ask, "We headed to the white room with needles and such?" I give a shiver at the idea, but Gin snickers. "As if we need anyone else tending to you other than myself. No. I think to my room for some refreshments and pampering." I go really red at this idea, his snickering full of sinful amusement. He notes, "I take it you aren't used to such attentions, hmm?" I shake my head automatically. "Gin, I may be the oldest of Team Karakura Town. But only by a few years, I'm an hour shy of 22." Gin stops walking at this news, his eyes opening to ask me, "What?" I bring out my phone to note the date and time and my own go wide. "Holy- Scratch that, I turned 22 a few hours ago." Gin blinks a few times to say to me, "Yet you didn't say anything about it being your birthday. Why didn't you say such?" I give a shrug and pocket my phone. "I lost all interest in celebrating such last year. This day brings nothing but sadness to me now." Gin starts walking again as I lean my head into his shoulder, my eyes watering as I continue. "Life has never been easy. The only reason I had to keep getting up in the morning was the idea that the Lord still had things for me to do. My faith in Christ has been the only thing keeping me going most days. My family has a history of clinical depression. But what tortures I went through in school made everything so much worse, and a part of me will never be mended from the damage." Gin hugs me closer at this truth, his words full of concern. "Is that why you tend to get so sad for no reason, my sweet fox?" I nod into his shoulder to confess, "Gin. Much of the time that I'm so cheerful is an act I fool even myself with. Where the rest is a well played con game to avoid admitting how much I'm hurting inside."

Gin loses his smile completely at this point, his lips now wearing a very evident frown. He sighs as he notes, "Yet you act like such a playful and mischevious fox all the time. You should have said something sooner." I give a humorless laugh to tell him, "Yes. It is the concern of one's jailer to care about a prisoners happiness. Don't be an idiot, Gin. I was very surprised you didn't let Grimmjow have me like he wanted, or the pink haired scientist to tinker with." I shiver to hug Gin really tight as I say, "It was bad enough that nutbar Kurotsuchi nearly captured me during the Ryoka Invasion. Then that other one looked at me like I'm some kind of lab cadaver with a bow around my neck! No thank you!" Gin gives a slight chuckle to ask me, "Is that why you accepted Grimmjow's offer so quickly before I stepped in?" I nod with vehemence before I tell him, "I was more than estatic when you took me for your prisoner slash curiosity instead." Gin rounds the corner to then get to his room, the door half open to have him nudge it fully open with his foot. The room is well furnished, a very large bed with my futon next to it being the most prominent fixtures. He sets me onto the bed with care, telling me with mild amusement, "Now I expect you to stay put. No jumping around until I get back." I give him a grin to ask him, "Because you want me to wait for you to join in perhaps?" Gin gives me a very wide grin, the blue of his eyes shining as he stares at me. "Clever fox. But I'm thinking that can wait for a bit. Now stay right here while I get a few things." I fall backwards into the bed, my hair streaming around my head in fierce curling waves. "I'll not budge from this bed. I promise." Gin walks into the bathroom as I close my eyes, the sounds of water running for a moment coming from the other room. I note the scents of bath salts wafting from the bathroom, and my eyes go wide for me to realize what he's doing. "Oh boy... I should have told him I was joking… Retha Agnes Meliamne... Are you really going to entertain such a sinful prospect... I know I really want to... But I made a vow... A vow of chastity before God... But will Gin be able to-" I'm then interrupted by Gin leaning over me to ask, "Will I be able to what, my sweet fox?" I open my eyes to gaze into his. "Gin. I'm sorry. But I can't sleep with you. I made a vow of chastity." Gin gives a long sigh and nods at me. "I know already." I go wide eyed as he tells me, "Orihime was voicing her concern to Ulquiorra about Grimmjow getting his claws into you. When Ulquiorra asked her why, she told him about your vow and what it meant. He seemed very aloof as per his nature. But I had her explain it to me in more detail." I go stock still, not daring to move as he leans down to come nose to nose with me. His words wash over my skin in heat and warmth. "I may have great love for Rangiku, but it was as a close friend and sister of a long ago time and place. I honestly am surprised to even be able to feel or know what love is. I said long ago to so many that I'm a snake. Cold of flesh and devoid of heart. My tongue flicks back and forth, ever in search of new prey. As such, if I like what I find, I swallow them whole. That has been my nature for centuries, and I never once thought such would ever change." I give a shiver as his tongue flicks over my neck, my heart starting to pound as his words chill me with fear. But his lips come to rest against my ear, and even then his words are barely audible. "I now know love... Because of you... I feel at last... Something more than... Simpler affections... I know now what it means... To fall in love... All because of you... And the heart that I obtained... Was then lost to you... The moment it skipped a beat in my chest..."

My eyes go half mast as my heart gives a few skips of it's own. My air ragged as I whisper, "Gin... I would gladly give you my own heart... If only to have yours in turn... But the risk of you even admitting such... It's far too great... Why would you dare show such weakness...?" Gin's hand slips over mine to place something cold around my finger, and my eyes go as wide as allowed in realization. His question is evident in how he stills to ask, "You're right... I shouldn't dare risk... Having anyone know of this... I have waited and planned... For far too long... But I will not risk you... Not for any reason... So I will lay claim over you… At least in secret... But I ask you now... Will you be mine... As more than just my prisoner...? Will you love me and make me yours...? For as long as we have...? Regardless of the danger to us both...?" I give a shiver as I ask deep inside what's the best course to follow and what the Lord would want of me. Though I expect the answer to be hard to come by, it is much simpler than I expected. My words are sweet and warm when I breathe into his ear, "If you ask out of love, then I accept out of love in turn." Gin goes stock still to exclaim in a bare whisper, "You'll-" But I turn his head and kiss him deeply, his hands twitching over me to then hold tight to my frame. His sigh against my lips is full of relief and joy. But then we note the feeling of someone coming right for the door. I grip tight to his shirt when I feel the malevolence of the Espada's reiatsu, but then Gin laces another band of metal over that same finger on the other hand. His words wash into my ear to tell me, "Then for both our sakes... We must play this con game well..." I give the barest nod in understanding. Then I push him off me to retort as loud as I can and with as much fury as I can emit, "Gin! What did you just put on me?! Dammit! Take these things off right now! Just what did you do?!" His snicker is full of hinted malice as he grins at me again. "Isn't it obvious my sweet fox? I'm putting shackles on you." My eyes go wide as he snaps his fingers, then the feel of kido washes over my body as I give a loud yelp. The pain isn't that bad, more like a dull ache like when a limb falls asleep. But I grit my teeth and act like I'm in agony none the less, giving a very loud shout to curl into a ball onto the bed. "AUGH! NO GIN! TURN IT OFF! AUGH! STOP IT! TURN IT OFF ALREADY! AUGH! YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT! STOP! AUGH!" I hear someone open the door, and it's clear from the cackle of a laugh who it is. Grimmjow walks up to the bed as I writhe and grip tight to the sheets under me, my yelps and shouts almost drowning out what Grimmjow says. "So you really did mean to chain her to you after all. I was wondering what you've been waiting for. But it's clear she's not enjoying this one bit." I then hear another pair of feet walk in, and it's Ulquiorra who speaks next. "Lord Gin. What are you doing to the woman you took into your custody?" Gin gives a snicker to tell him, "Isn't it obvious? Teaching my pet her place. She was starting to get aggressive when I told her she'd be warming my bed for me. So I slipped a chain around her." I take my cue and snarl out, "YOU BASTARD! I SHOULD - AUGH!" The numbing ache over me triples to make me fake the pain getting worse, my eyes rolling back as I jerk and writhe while our audience watches. Gin snickers to hold my head in place, his grin evident as he says, "Now now. Threats won't do when you're at my mercy. It would be far more prudent for you to say please, my sweet concubine." I give a few hard jerks against his hold, my shout full of actual pain when I bang my bluing knee against the bedframe. Then I relent by shouting with tears streaming from my eyes,"ALL RIGHT! ENOUGH! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" Gin snaps his fingers and the aching numbness dissapears instantly. I go limp in the bed as I choke and heave, my trembling shaking the bed slightly as he looks to the two Espada. "I take it you two know full well those chains aren't coming off. Retha is now mine to do with as I see fit." Grimmjow gives Gin a crooked grin to ask him, "And if she tries taking those rings off?" Gin snickers to tell him casually, "Then she gets zapped even harder. Which will only get stronger every time she attempts it. To the point to where it will kill her. We needed a complacent prisoner, as such this assures her cooperation under my thumb. All while she tends to my more... Pleasurable needs. Isn't that right, my collared fox?"

I give a hard retch and glare at Gin as I shake all over to pant out, "I'm gonna slit you... From fangs to tail… When the others get us back… You mark my words, Gin Ichimaru… You'll pay for this…" Gin snickers and turns the other two around to lightly shoves them out the door. "If only you could do so now, hmm? Feel free to tell Lord Aizen that I've staked my permanent claim on her. I'm sure he'll find it interesting to say the least. Now scoot. I have a bath that my sweet concubine must give me. And due note that's why the monitors in and around my rooms haven't and will no longer work. For now and whenever I wish and however long I see fit. Bye now." He shuts and locks the door to then walk up to me and say, "Now then, my sweet fox. Let's see to that bath, shall we?" His arms come around me to hug me tight, his whisper against my ear full of worry. "Are you all right?" I give a hard sigh to then lift my head away and shout to the door for us to keep up the act. "All right! I told you I give up already! Just don't turn that on again! You win, damn it! So quit gloating and get in the damn tub!" I point with emphasis to the bathroom before I go limp in his hold, my energy bottoming out. "I'm not twitching… Too tired to care that… We just hitched ourselves to each other… Well played by the way…" Gin sweeps me up to walk with me and close the door to the bathroom with a foot. He hugs me tight the same time I wrap my arms around his waist to hug him back. "I'm sorry, Retha. I know most girls expect a wedding and-" But I hug him so tight I cut off his air. "Stop. I only want you to love me with all of your heart. The rest is semantics. I actually enjoyed putting on a show for them. I haven't done theater in ages." Gin places a sweet kiss to my lips to ask me, "Then you aren't upset with me?" I shake my head to kiss him back. "I'd rather be angry with Aizen and whoever made this necissary for us. But I had a feeling deep down you weren't an evil person and that I could place myself in your keeping." Gin's eyes go as wide as allowed to go stock still. "What...?" I place my hand to his heart and I tell him a secret. "Those that are of the Lord can glean much that is unseen to everyone else. The moment I heard you were a traitor, something deep inside my heart whispered that it wasn't that simple. The look you gave Rangiku before you three left Sokyoku Hill confirmed this, and I realized what you were doing after I prayed long and hard on the truth." I lean in to whisper to his lips, "You are here to end the one who would play at being God. Even as you stand beside him as his right hand. I'm quite certain Aizen is aware of this fact, but knows you are far too useful as long as you play at being his stalwart ally. So we must dance this waltz with great care, my beloved Gin. I swear to you now, the love in my heart and the life in my frame are now yours in exchange for your own. Gin, will you be my secret spouse and my forbidden love?" Gin places a kiss the corner of my mouth to breathe, "Yes. Will you be mine in turn?" I kiss him fully and deeply to then breathe into his open mouth. "Yes. Under God's divine and sacred covenant of bonding." I take my hand to his zanpakuto and bite my palm with the blade. His look of confusion making me tell him, "It's an old way to seal wedding vows. Do the same to your opposite palm." Gin does so and I press our hands together, my fingers lacing into his as our blood mingles to run down our arms. My words are full and shiver with promise as I tell him, "Hence you are now bone of my bone, and flesh of my flesh. My blood shall now fill you veins and heart for yours to do the same to mine. What God hath joined together in this holy matrimony, let none ever dare to separate. We are now one under the Lord for now and always, Gin Ichimaru. I'd start spouting Latin if I knew it, but this is the best I can come up with for our instant elopement."

Gin's smile is warm and full of wonder as he tells me, "No my sweet fox. It was perfect. You are so eloquent in your words. It's why I told you to do the paperwork actually." I snicker right along with him as he sets me onto the counter to kiss me. Gin takes his fingers to lace healing kido over the cut in my palm, doing the same to his own as I look to the very large jacuzzi tub. "You may want to turn the water off now." He moves to do so as I quickly unlace the bowed tie to my cargo pants I'm wearing, reaching around to start taking off my baggy top. But Gin turns around to tell me, "I was hoping to do that myself, my sweet fox. You're spoiling my fun already?" I go dead still to then go red all over. "Oh for the love of my sanity! I'm sorry that- I wasn't thinking that you'd be- This is going to be VERY nerve racking for me isn't it?!" Gin snickers really hard to walk up to me, taking the top off to note the undershirt I'm wearing. "I'd imagine so, since you're the type to be very adamant at keeping yourself celibate in both body and mind as much as possible. Why are you wearing this under your top if you already have one of those undergarments on?" I give a sigh to say, "The word you are looking for is 'bra' and I always wear these layers. First to go on is a strapped top with built in padding to replace a bra, then the undershirt you see, to then round off at a baggy and comfy shirt. It keeps me warm and helps hide my figure." Gin puts his hands on my shoulders to lean forwards and say to me, "And why would you hide a figure this thin?" I look down to avert my gaze. "Call it modesty or a need to hide myself. Whenever I wore things that were nice, the other kids my age picked on me constantly and roughed me up on a daily basis. At least this way when I got teased and tripped, I was comfortable in what I was wearing." Gin gives a hard sigh to tell me, "I was thinking it was so no one would notice how petite and curved you are. Such is like waving meat in front of all the ravenous dogs we have in Las Noches." I go ram rod straight to squeak and clap my hands to my mouth, the pounding of my heart apparent against my ribcage as I go hot all over. Gin notes my surprise to say casually, "Or maybe it's just modesty mixed with your very clueless innocence. You may be old enough to be an adult. But you have yet to become a full fledged woman, my sweet fox. Something that I will tend to as I make your frame sing under my touch and attentions." I give a loud choked noise as my heart skips a beat, every nerve trembling as I exclaim, "Gin! Brakes! I wasn't even sure if you liked me an hour ago! Slow this carnival ride down before my heart stalls out!" Gin laughs at this bit to make my toes curl automatically, his head coming down to rest against my front to listen as the air seems to get thinner with every breath I take. "My word. I didn't think it would take so little to send your heart racing. Either you have a bad case of tachycardia or you're having a panic attack. Breathe before you pass out." I give a shivered jerk as his hands press me into his hearing, my words coming on little air as I tilt my head back and breathe out, "Gin... I don't want... To dissapoint you..."

Gin gives a warm sigh at my words, his hands tracing over my back in warmth as his head nuzzles against the vehement pounding in my chest. "Oh my sweet and wonderful fox. You always worry over letting me or others down. It's so very humble of you, Retha. As such, you cannot dissapoint me. I will go as slow as you need of me. As long as you are mine to enjoy, I couldn't ever be dissapointed." I bring my hands up to press his head to my heart, arching my back to tell him, "Then treat me as glass. This heart has never known such love or passions. As such it will crack and shatter very easily. But I am now yours, my beloved spouse. So you will have to do your best for us both." His laugh is full of joy as he notes, "So you won't get mad at me if my attentions send you into heart failure? Because that is where you're headed at this rate." I shiver as his head turns for his breath to wash over my chest in heat, my air hitching as his kiss comes to rest at my sternum. I bare my front without realizing what I'm doing, but I then choose to enjoy what he will offer as I shudder and give an audible moan. "Oh Lord... I'm certain you're going to blow a piston... Yet I'm sure I won't give one iota of a damn as you do so... But that water will only be getting colder..." Gin laughs against my chest to start running his hands up under my remaining shirts. His words sweet and sinful as he tells me, "I turned the heater on to keep the temperature perfect. All we need to do is get in and enjoy each other." I nod to sigh out, "Then what are we waiting for. Just please be careful with me, Gin. I've never even considered doing this for any reason. But I choose to place my trust in you." Gin lifts me up to set me on the edge of the jacuzzi tub, helping me take off all my clothes with care. I wince when my very blue knee gets bumped, but soon enough Gin is lowering me into the very hot water with extra bubbles. I give a hard sigh as the heat tingles over my skin, then I hear Gin get in behind me. I tense the moment his hands touch over my shoulders. My flinch noticeable as I state, "This is going to be quite a learning curve. I'm not used to anyone touching me like this." Gin places a tender kiss to my shoulder to tell me, "I never said we had to jump into romping about like horny teens right this second, Retha." I whirl around in shock, bumping my knee against one of the stairs to flinch and shout, "OW! You what?!" Gin gives a long sigh to tell me, "My biggest priority was to get all the red off of you. Perhaps spending some time drifting my hands over you to get you used to this kind of sensation. I did do a bit of research about your autism, Retha." I jerk as if he slapped me, my old shame at being different consuming me as I try to back away from him. "Then you never should have been interested in me... So why would you do this Gin... What worth is a broken mind to anyone...? I'm too different and odd to be deemed as anything other than dysfunctional..." Gin places a hand over my own under the water, his fingers lacing into mine making me choke and sob. "That was what piqued my interest to tell you the truth. I found it so curious how you were so very different from the other Ryoka. I have been keeping my eyes on you ever since I came here to Las Noches. It's why I made Ulquiorra add onto Aizen's request to bring Orihime here. I've wanted you for my own for a while. I just didn't realize the why until a few days ago."

Gin places his head to mine as I flinch and shake, his words unbelievable to me. "It's because you are so different and unique that I find myself at your mercy, Retha. Due note, I'm not very normal myself. In this we are well suited, and the rest of your qualities are even more of a wonder to me. I want you because you are so very original and unorthodox, my clever and creative fox. And I will enjoy learning what makes you happy and how to make you so at every given opportunity." His lips find mine to then whisper over them, "I love you, Retha." I go as still as stone, my mind fogging over as he places his lips back to mine. But I do have enough working brain matter to get out, "I love you, Gin." Then my mind shuts off as his hands come up to grip my shoulders. His kisses are sweet and full of tender notes of sweet honey to my senses, his touch at my shoulders drifting down my arms to then come back up again. I give a mewl like a cat to lean my head forwards, my own hands coming up to lace into his hair. We kiss and nip as the water slaps against the tub when we press ourselves against each other, our hearts touching as our lips taste and enjoy the attentions of the other. His hands drift to my back to press my chest to his, and I give a shiver as my body goes hot all over in vehemence. He notes how hard I'm shaking, his whisper against my ear soft. "You're either really excited or really scared. Which is it?" I don't have the heart to lie. "I'm terrified, for so many different reasons..." Gin places a hand to my neck as I start panting in air, my lungs starved of oxygen as the panic attack takes hold. Gin moves me to lay me against the seat of the tub, my heart hammering in fury against my front as he hugs me. "Oh Retha. Sweet soul. It's all right." His smile is warm and tender, the kiss against my cheek gentle as he places his fingers to my chest. The drumming against his touch is hard and fast, his fingers tracing up my chest to then drift down again. My air hitches and I arch my back to press into the sensation, his laugh full of heat as he notes. "My my. I take it you enjoy that, my sweet fox." I tremble as I choke out, "Yes... More..." He places the tips of his fingers over my sternum to run them over the beat in my chest, the pace hard and strong as I groan and shake. "Oh Gin... What are you doing..." He places his lips to mine as I gasp into his mouth, his touch at my heart tracing his fingers down a bit further. He whispers into my mouth with a heated and sinful note, "Such a silly question, my sweet fox. Isn't it obvious? I'm placing a spell on your skin as well as your soul. You will be unable to resist my magic, for your heart will be mine to make sing and dance in your frame. You think your heart is thumping now? I will make this pace work even harder to course evident sensation and pleasure though your body and soul. Your heart and it's beat is now mine, and I will make every skip and flutter bring you untold pleasure for our enjoyment."

I give a long moan at the heat of his words, his fingers at my chest drifting to the left slightly. Gin places his fingers against the gap between two of my ribs, delving slightly into my left breast in the process to touch over the apex of my heart. My eyes goes wide as his fingers gently press into that one spot, my heart singing inside of me as I shout into his lips. "AH!" His laugh is full of mirth as he keeps gently stroking his fingers into my front, the pleasure coursing through my body with every branding thrust. My enjoyment is evident in the pumping against his touch as much as in the way my nipples visibly harden. He takes the other hand and places his palm to the right one, his kneading of my front gentle and attentive as I moan at this new wave of pleasure. I've never felt anything like this before, the sensation washing over me like hot water to then soak and pool down in between my legs. His eyes never leave my face as I shudder and mewl, my air coming in ragged gasps of enjoyment. My hands hang at my sides to float and twitch in the water, my body singing high notes of undescribable pitch and tones as he drinks in my enjoyment with those gorgeous eyes of blue. Until I give a strangled scream that gets cut short as I writhe under his touch, his hands holding my head above the water. I drown in a kelidascope of colors as I tingle like my skin isn't my own, the water sloshing over the tub as I jerk and buck in the seat. Gin laughs when I go limp in his hold, my eyes at half mast and unfocused while my chest heaves in air. Gin lifts my front out of the water to place his head to my chest, the sound of my heart thumping in vehemence making him grin wide. I bring a shaking hand up to lace into his hair. My air ragged as I ask, "Gin... What did... you just... Make me experience...?" His snicker shakes his entire frame along with mine as he tells me, "That was what is known as an orgasm. I didn't think it would be so simple to achieve, mind you. But from the way your heart is pounding, you clearly enjoyed that." I nod weakly to note absently, "I'm gonna end up falling very short when it's your turn. But that was a clear indication why every sinful soul takes such an adamant liking to such pleasures." His laugh is full of mirth as he hugs me, the pumping in his ears making him give a slight shiver as he tells me, "The fact your heart is mine to cherish in itself makes me happy, sweet fox. All of it, the valves, the chambers, the tissue, even the very sound is now mine. I wish for nothing more than to gift you joy and contentment. For as long as I might keep you in my arms." My eyes start leaking as I choke and hug his head to my front, my shaking for whole other reasons as his words touch my very soul. "Oh Gin... I've been waiting... And praying... For a love as this... But I never once... Ever believed that the Lord... Would gift me... Such a blessing... Gin... Thank you... With all my heart..."

My eyes stream as Gin lifts his head up to lean forwards and kiss me, my arms coming around his shoulders to return the attention eagerly. His touch is like a homecoming, his taste like fabled ambrosia, his sigh against my lips like a sonnet. I give a mewl as he moves to place himself over me on his knees, the kissing and carressing driving my senses to catch fire like oil soaked kindling. I don't even know that I move my legs to accomidate him, my attention completely wrapped up in his foreplay. Until he asks me, "Do you trust me, my sweet fox?" I nod without a second thought. His words are heated as he tells me, "Then try not to move at first. Though this is going to hurt a bit since you will not be used to such." Gin is very careful as he moves to begin this sensual dance, my eyes going wide as I tremble all over. But the sensation isn't entirely unpleasant as my system adjusts. Gin places a hand to my face to ask me, "Well? Are you all right?" I note the new sensations that dirft over me to give a cross between a yelp and a sigh. "I'm not freaking out yet." Gin nods to tell me, "Do not hesitate to tell me if anything bothers you, Retha. I need to know from your cues how far is too far and what is too much or not enough. You are the one in control, my beloved. I will simply follow your lead." His words are a great relief as I nod in affirmation, my hands coming up to lace over his shoulders. I then get a desire from somewhere I can't place, my words hot and breathless. "Gin. Beloved. Capture me. And all of my senses. And to the flaming pits with the rest. Just make love to me as if the world is watching to be envious of our waltz." His snicker against my ear isn't that surprising, then we begin the sweet dancing of husband and wife. I jerk and tremble as we move at the same time, my pants and exclimations nearly drowning out his own as we consumate our vows. My mind shuts off for my body to drown in this all new sensation. Gin does his best not to do anything that might scare me, his fingertips tracing over my skin in heat as he pleasures my body with his own. I shift and mewl as we enjoy ourselves and each other, his pace getting a bit faster as we get comfortable with the others limits and boundaries. Gin takes his time before stepping up his enthusiasm, my enjoyment evident as we move and slosh more water out of the tub. Until the air practically sparks as we reach heights of newfound splendour. Then I snap and scream as it all comes undone, Gin going rigid to shiver all over as his own euphoria washes over him. I nearly black out as the bliss roars over every fiber of my being, Gin falling on top of me slightly as I shake all over right along with him. I shift so he can lay next to me without drowning himself, our legs tangled together in the water as I put my forehead to his. Gin giving a long sigh against my hair which is full of sated bliss. His arms coming around to hug me close.

I nuzzle my head to his shoulder as we lay in the bath. His eyes watering as he tells me, "So this is what love is. Oh Retha, my heart has never known such peace or contentment. Is this a dream?" I reach up and honk his nose, making the both of us laugh. I tell him, "I'm sure it isn't. I've never dared to dream of anything like this. So we can most assuredly say that we are firmly awake and very much tied together." His kiss to my lips is sweet and drifts downwards to my neck, his hand tracing up to press to my heart. "Retha, my love. My wife. I want this heart you have. I want it all for myself." I kiss him back as I press his palm to my front, the beat fluttering over his whole hand and fingertips as I tell him words as sweet as his touch. "Gin. Beloved. My heart embraces you readily. What you touch now is yours for as long as it beats. My love is yours, always." Gin clutches at my chest as he gives a shiver all over. His words holding fear of all things as he says, "Yet we very may well have just condemned you to death right along with me! Retha! What if-" I silence his question before he can ask it with a demanding kiss. His gasp of surprise filled with my breath as I exhale into his mouth. Gin trembles as I hug him close, my words full of love as I kiss his neck and collar. "No Gin. Don't. I knew the risks. I wasn't blind. I made my choice when Ulquiorra came to fetch me. I knew what I was getting into. I'm simply choosing my own happiness and placing my wants first for a change. Along with gifting you the same in turn. Nothing more. Nothing less. The rest of the world can freely burn. I have what I've wanted all my life. I will not second guess myself now. Gin Ichimaru, I have given myself to you in all that I am. For as long as I can have you, and to the flaming pits of Hell with the rest of it."


End file.
